Codice CCS
by Lady-Clamp
Summary: En un mundo monopolizado por los negocios, la empresa Crabtree designa a dos grandes espias Sakura y Tomoyo a una misión especial para robar el Codice CCS a Shinra Corporation, donde trabaja en misión especial Syaoran Li y Meiling Chang...
1. Chapter 1

**Viernes 15 de febrero, año 2008… 19:32pm**

**Hong Kong, China**

- Muchas felicidades querido amigo, eres un tipo con mucha suerte

- Gracias… "supongo"

Pensó esto último para si mismo el joven de ojos castaños respondiendo al brindis que su amigo hacia en su honor con los tarros de cerveza…

La verdad todos en la taberna estaban muy contentos, no solo por el hecho de que el joven había invitado, si no porque seria uno de los primeros jóvenes del estado, no, del país en irse a trabajar a Francia en una empresa de primer nivel con tan buen puesto, eso sin mencionar su salario…

- Y dinos Li¿Cómo se siente ser el vicepresidente del área financiera de Shinra Corporation?

Pregunto su gran amigo de siempre, Takeshi Yamazaki (CCS), ya muy entrado en la bebida y simulando sostener un micrófono con su mano, que acerco al "entrevistado"…

- Bueno… - el tímido joven no atinaba que responder siendo salvado de último minuto por otro de sus camaradas, Ryuu-ou (RG-Veda), que por cierto, también había estudiado con el, pero que no había corrido con tanta suerte…

- Vamos Yamazaki… no lo pongas más nervioso o creo que se va a desmayar – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice tan típica en el - ¿Mañana a que hora sale tu vuelo?

- No, de hecho me iré esta misma noche, solo venia a despedirme de ustedes…

Dijo el muchacho causando miradas de tristeza en sus dos compañeros y grandes amigos, sobre todo en Yamazaki, que abrazándolo con la mano en la que sostenía su tarro de cerveza comenzó a llorar en su hombro…

- Yo te quiero mucho… no sabes cuanto te vamos a extrañar

Gruesas gotas de sudor surcaron las frentes de los otros dos, mientras Ryuu-ou quitaba a su ebrio amigo de encima del otro…

- Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que nos vallamos, supongo que tendrás aun mucho que hacer, te acompañaría, pero… - Dijo mirando de reojo a su amigo que sostenía casi en su totalidad y que parecía estar ¿cantando?...

- No te preocupes, será mejor que metas a este tipo en la ducha… mañana esto le va a doler mucho

- Entonces – dijo extendiendo su puño cerrado hacia el joven, que entendiendo el mensaje hizo lo mismo, juntándolos, como de costumbre, en su singular saludo…

- Cuídate Li – dijo sonriendo el chico de ojos verdes

- Tu también… y procura cuidarlo a el – dijo viendo a Yamazaki con seriedad y algo preocupado, mientras el aludido solo seguía ¿cantando?...

Luego de despedirse de sus amigos, el muchacho fue hacia su humilde hogar, un pequeño departamento en Hong Kong, que se limitaba a tener a penas lo básico para la supervivencia de un ser humano, sin embargo el joven prefería eso que vivir con su madre… ya estaba muy grande para eso.

Tomando su maleta y su papelería se dispuso a marcharse del sitio donde había sobrevivido por casi cinco años de duro entrenamiento y estudio, ya que por fin estaba hoy listo para los retos y cargos que la compañía Shinra pondría en el.

Una hermosa joven vestida con traje sastre color gris ratón, ingreso en el restaurante indicado, a la hora indicada, justo a tiempo, donde había solicitado su presencia uno de los dueños de la empresa en la cual trabajaba…

La joven fue conducida por una amable hostess del restaurante hasta una de las mesas que siempre reservaban para ella o cualquiera de los suyos…

- Hablo el señor Amamia señorita, dijo que en un momento más llegaría, al parecer tubo retraso por una junta de negocios…

- Gracias Caldina, era de esperarse de él…

La joven de cabello gris sonrió en respuesta y pregunto

- ¿Gusta tomar algo?

- Lo de siempre… - respondió la joven de ojos verdes sacando de su portafolio una pequeña laptop, mientras Caldina (Rayearth) se marchaba…

Quince minutos y el no llegaba, la joven empezaba a desesperarse, a ella le molestaba mucho la impuntualidad...

Girando su muñeca hacia ella volvió a mirar su reloj de mano una vez más, aunque no hacia ni dos minutos que lo había observado…

- Que impaciente eres pequeña

La joven mujer levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre vestido con traje negro, que además usaba un elegante bastón para caminar, pues era algo anciano

- ¿Cómo te fue en la junta de trabajo? – pregunto la joven a modo de saludo, y volvió a escribir en su laptop

El anciano hombre tomo asiento frente a ella sonriendo ante la seriedad de su nieta…

- Como de costumbre, uno que otro problema sin importancia

- Señor Amamia que alegría verlo por aquí de nuevo¿desea ordenar algo?

Dijo una de las meseras del lugar coqueteando con el anciano, cosa que no paso para nada desapercibida de su acompañante femenina, que miraba de reojo la situación, aun tecleando en la laptop…

- Trae el mejor whisky que tengas preciosa – dijo con un guiño coqueto el anciano y viendo que el trago de la acompañante de él había terminado y antes de preguntarle, la otra muchacha contesto..

- Lo mismo… - aunque no era tan amable como su abuelo – mientras seguía con la mirada fija en la laptop

Una vez la mesera se retiro, el anciano fijo su mirada en su nieta, que fue la que abrió su conversación preguntando…

- Y ¿para que querías verme?

El anciano hombre la miraba con ternura y paciencia, la joven usaba unas gafas que la hacían lucir muy intelectual y siempre llevaba su cabello recogido, además que casi nunca sonreía

- Sakura, me alegra mucho que hallas aceptado trabajar para tu padre y para mi, no sabes la falta que nos hacia alguien como tu en la empresa, pero me preocupa mucho tu forma de actuar, casi no sales con nadie de tu edad, te la pasas sumida en los negocios y… - dudo un poco el anciano tratando de no decir las cosas de manera muy agresiva – bueno, ya no eres tan joven pequeña, ya tienes veinticinco años…

- Veintisiete, recibí por medio de tu secretaria tu tarjeta de felicitación de cumpleaños, la misma del año pasado – dijo ella a modo de respuesta- ¿y que con eso?

- Bueno… - dijo el hombre dudando en decirle, algo encogido de hombros, pero al final armándose de valor – Richard es un hombre muy inteligente y siempre me ha parecido un excelente partido, quizás si le dieras la oportunidad y salieras con el verías que tienen mucho en común

Sakura finalmente alzo su mirada hacia el… ¿con que eso quería?

- Estoy cansada de que tú y mi padre traten de buscarme una pareja, ya no soy una niña que pueden mandar a su antojo, es cierto que prometí ayudarlos esta vez, pero no podrá ser por siempre…

En ese momento llego la mesera con las bebidas, pero Sakura se levanto y se excuso con ambos…

- Disculpen, mi tiempo se acaba, tengo asuntos importantes que atender

Dijo apagando su laptop y guardándola, para luego marcharse

- Valla… saco todo el carácter de su madre, de eso no cabe duda- dijo con su habitual sonrisa el anciano sin que la mesera entendiera…

Pero al pasar al lado de la hosstes, casi en la entrada Sakura pregunto

- ¿Hay algo para mi?

Caldina mirando hacia ambos lados con sutileza, entrego un pequeño sobre a Sakura

- Suerte con el trabajo…

La joven tomo la carta y la escondió en el bolsillo de su saco, dirigiéndose hacia donde el ballet parking ya tenía su coche…

Sakura Kinomoto, un agente secreto de la compañía Crabtree, especializada en servicios de informática, cultura general, políglota y experta en tecnología de primer nivel, hacker profesional, que hasta hace poco tiempo había dejado de impartir clases en Oxford Institute para venir a "ayudar" a su padre en un asunto de gran importancia.

Como anteriormente se ha mencionado, el señor Logan Amamia (CCS/ LadyClamp), abuelo de Sakura, y padre de Nadeshiko Kinomoto (CCS) era el vicepresidente de Crabtree Company, una compañía familiar desde hace más de cincuenta años, dejando el puesto de presidencia al esposo de su hija Nadeshiko, Fujitaka Kinomoto (CCS), que a su vez siendo heredable, algún día le correspondería aquel lugar a Touya Kinomoto (CCS), hermano mayor de Sakura.

Más sin embargo la empresa familiar siempre había sido un asunto de importancia para el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto y Nadeshiko, como ellos solían decir, la empresa es lo único que perdura y su legado para sus hijos, y teniendo en cuenta que pese a su desaprobación, Sakura tenia acciones en la empresa debía contribuir.

Al siguiente día comenzaría su misión, en la fiesta anual de la compañía Shinra

**Sabado 16 de febrero… 21:18pm**

**París, Francia**

Había sido muy difícil de llegar hasta el sitio, no había podido ser por helicóptero debido a que este podría haber sido rastreado, tampoco por algún vehiculo conocido, asi que con gran dificultad, la joven había llegado al final de esa montaña con su increíble equipo para escalar…

Pero pronto se topo con otro pequeño problema… una enorme barda de veinte metros de altura…

- Demonios… porque estos tipos no pueden hacer sus fiestas en un lugar como Hawai – susurro para si misma la joven, cambiando de opinión al pensar en los volcanes que había en la zona…

Tomo entonces una pequeña piedrita del suelo arrojándola hacia la barda, verificando que esta no tuviera algún tipo de sistema eléctrico, de video, rayos láser, o cualquier cosa que no le favoreciera para su entrada…

- "Perfecto" – pensó escondida tras unos arbustos, viendo que solo había dos guardias que vigilaban ese lado del muro y sacando de su mochila negra un pequeño muñeco, al cual activo de inmediato con el uso de un micro computador que estaba instalado en su muñeca derecha…

El pequeño juguete en forma de Mokona blanca, salto con rapidez introduciéndose en otros arbustos, haciendo ruido con una voz falsa de hombre

- "Por aquí" – grito el pequeño juguete

- ¡Hey tu! Ve a mirar esos arbustos – ordeno uno a su compañero, quien de inmediato se fue a seguir a la Mokona

El que se había quedado en la zona sin bajar la guardia, comenzó a mirar a todos lados, disparando como loco entre los arbustos de esa zona, siendo sorprendido por otra pequeña Mokona blanca que despidió un aliento extraño de su boca que dejo inconciente en pocos segundos al guardia…

La joven que vestía de los pies a la cabeza de negro, y que ahora tenia una mascara para protegerse del gas, agarro al guardia de los pies y lo oculto debajo de unas ramas…

Luego, usando su cinturón, saco un pequeño botón rojo, que aventó sobre la barda y que quedó pegado casi en el final de esta…

Tecleando su mini computador de muñeca, del botón salieron unas cuerdas transparentes, que aunque muy delgadas, eran resistentes hasta por más de veinte toneladas, subiendo al instante por medio de estas…

Pero al llegar a la cima del sitio, pudo mirar que otros cinco guardias cuidaban esa zona lateral del castillo, no dejándole más opción que sacar de su cinturón un micro boomerang con un poderoso somnífero que uso para dejarlos inconcientes, bajando con las mismas cuerdas hacia dentro del enorme y paradisíaco jardín…

- Llegamos al 02… - Dijo por un pequeño comunicador negro que colgaba de su oreja hasta su boca, quitándose la mascara…

"53 camarada"¿Hay algún 37?

Escucho por el comunicador y respondió

- 04 – Respondió la joven

"53"

Escucho decir solamente en contestación, mientras se introducía por una ventana abierta, cerciorándose con anticipación de que no hubiera cámaras o guardias en la zona…

Dentro del majestuoso castillo, en una solitaria y oscura habitación que estaba decorada con cuadros de invaluable valor y esculturas humanas, Sakura se quito el pasamontañas y su traje negro, los guantes y los tenis, sacando de su mochila un impresionante vestido de noche color lavanda, zapatos a juego, y un pequeño espejo para darse un "retoque" de maquillaje y ver que su peinado estuviera a la par, colocándose finalmente los lentes…

Y por último y más importante, sacando del comunicador, un punto color carne, similar a un parche que se coloco dentro de su oreja, que era cubierta levemente por algunos cabellos…

- Pido 114 para proceder con 06…

Susurro la joven de labios color carmesí y escucho aun decir por medio del artefacto anteriormente mencionado…

"112"

Con cuidado de no ser vista, salio del sitio, caminando por un muy largo pasillo, hasta que comenzó a escuchar una magnifico "Alegro" que la orquesta de Viena tocaba…

Salio del sitio con naturalidad, observando la majestuosa sala que estaba decorada con gran fineza y variedad de obras de arte, todo muy costoso, en estilo barroco.

Inclusive, dentro del amplio vestíbulo, en el centro, se situaba una hermosa cascada artificial con peces exóticos dentro del agua…

Al fondo, Sakura pudo observar una larga escalera que llegaba hasta el segundo piso, y a su derecha un elegante elevador para subir con más facilidad.

Sakura iba a dirigirse hacia arriba, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado esta vez, pues un obeso y alto hombre la miro con un rostro muy serio y dijo cercana a ella

- ¡Hey! Yo te conozco!!!

Sakura palideció y no supo que hacer… había sido descubierta y solo esperaba lo peor, cuando el hombre continúo…

- Tu eres la prima de Fye D. Flowright ¿no es asi?...

- Si, precisamente – dijo con una sutil sonrisa y el hombre coloco su brazo para conducirla con el – hay que darse prisa, el señor D. Flowrightt ya nos esta esperando del otro lado del salón…

La joven no supo que hacer, y casi automáticamente tomo al amable sujeto del brazo, maldiciéndose por ello solo diez segundos después…

Mientras que a la vez, y del otro lado del salón…

Syaoran había sido invitado desde luego a la fiesta anual de la compañía Shinra, pese a tener a penas pocas horas de haber llegado al país, y ahora miraba maravillado todo el increíble escenario, acompañado por un embajador Italiano que había sido invitado a la fiesta, Fye D. Flowright (TRC)

- Se divierte señor Li?

Dijo mirando con una amplia sonrisa al más reciente miembro de la compañía Shinra

- Puedo ver que la compañía tiene bastantes recursos económicos para hacer una fiesta como esta, debieron gastar muchos millones

- Si, pero la ocasión lo vale – dijo el apuesto muchacho de ojos azules tomando de uno de los meseros una copa de Champagne

- Me imagino – dijo correspondiendo una mirada cómplice Syaoran Li, mientras un hombre gordo y alto llegaba acompañado por una bella mujer… nada menos que por Sakura

- ¡¡Eres un muy mal muchacho Fye!!, como se te ocurre dejar a tu preciosa prima sin supervisión adulta – Dijo el obeso soltando una gran carcajada, ante el rostro algo pálido de Sakura

- ¿Mi prima?... – susurro con los ojos muy abiertos, más sin embargo detecto un miedo tácito en la joven, respondiendo con rapidez – claro, mi prima – dijo abrazando a la joven con euforia, cosa que hizo que esta se sobresaltara un poco…

Desde luego, Fye sabía que ella no era su prima, pues ella le había notificado esa misma tarde que no había podido llegar a la reunión, aunque debido a que ya les había comentado algo a sus compañeros, acerca de su descripción física, era obvio que la habían confundido.

- "Tranquila" – susurro en su oído una vez que la abrazo sin que nadie notara esto

Syaoran que era el único que no comprendía nada en ese momento miraba a ambos jóvenes con duda…

Fye aun abrazando a su… "prima" por los hombros volteo la mirada hacia el vicepresidente financiero y sonriendo dijo

- Syaoran Li, me permito presentarle a mi prima Sofía Berlusconi, querida prima – dijo dirigiéndose a una atónita Sakura con su típica y dulce sonrisa – el es Syaoran Li, nuevo miembro de Shinra Corporation, vicepresidente del área financiera

Sakura miro aun algo incomoda a sus interlocutores, pero Syaoran, como todo caballero, respondió antes de que ella lo saludara tomando su mano y besándola, en un gesto que hizo que la joven se sintiera algo incomoda, mientras se sonrojaba.

- Es un placer para mi conocerla señorita Berlusconi…

Dijo Syaoran con una mirada especial que denotaba con facilidad su pronto interés en la joven, mientras ella se ponía aun más nerviosa, se había metido en la boca del lobo en menos de tres minutos, casi se podía decir que su misión había fallado

Un agente de seguridad se acerco entonces a uno de los accionistas mayoritarios, Eriol Hiragizawa (CCS) notificándole que habían encontrado desmayados a algunos miembros del personal de seguridad en uno de los costados del jardín…

- Proceda a incrementar la vigilancia, no quiero errores en esta fiesta… a costado una fortuna (Si, no por nada era accionista, sabia del cuidado de los recursos)

Dijo en tono bajo el señor Hiragizawa, mientras el sujeto vestido de negro, alto y fornido asintió dejándolo solo, mientras comunicaba algo por el radio al equipo de seguridad.

- Esto se pone interesante – Dijo para si mismo Eriol, mientras sostenía una copa de un vino tinto, tipo Merlot, exportado de Chile, cosecha 2003

La fiesta continuo entonces con normal alegría, mientras los anfitriones se aseguraban de atender debidamente a sus invitados, y Sakura solo miraba perpleja a los guardias de seguridad moverse de un lado a otro hablando con los intercomunicadores, cuando Syaoran le saco de su pensamiento.

- Sucede algo señorita Berlusconi?

- No… por supuesto que no – dijo algo nerviosa, pero igual de seria que en toda la velada respondió – quizás sea que estoy algo cansada por el viaje, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente…

Pues bien, por la propia historia que el señor D. Flowright había contado de "su prima", Sakura sabia que la joven había sido maestra de Chelo en Italia, pero que ahora residía en Francia y que seguía estudiando en la "Cordon Blue", una de las mejores escuelas de gastronomía a nivel mundial, pero que a causa de las vacaciones, tenia tiempo de sobra para asistir a eventos con su primo favorito.

Además de eso, Sakura sabia que la prima de Fye era soltera e hija única de un gran inversionista de la bolsa de valores, lo que le adjudicaba una muy buena situación económica.

- Según tengo entendido se encuentra usted de vacaciones aun señorita

Dijo Syaoran, que no se había perdido detalle de la información de la joven de lentes.

- Efectivamente, -contesto con velocidad Sakura – sin embargo, me enfoco a realizar obras altruistas en una casa hogar que apoyo monetariamente y ha sido hoy día en que tuve que ver que tal estaban funcionando las instalaciones

Por un lado, Sakura rogó a todos los cielos que su nuevo primo no hubiera dicho algo de sus demás actividades a sus amigos en su ausencia, por otro Syaoran la miro conmovido y ensimismado con gesto sincero de admiración, cosa que la joven lamento porque ella en la vida se había preocupado por saber cosas sobre ese tema.

- Es usted todo un estuche de monerías señorita – dijo otorgándole su brazo para que la acompañara y continuo – no le gustaría tomar un poco de aire en el jardín?

Sakura miro de reojo que un guardia tenia en su propiedad una mochila negra, la misma que tenia sus artefactos, y con rapidez contesto

- No… no, por favor, no se moleste… es decir, me siento bastante agotada, será mejor que me retire

El joven Fye, y uno de los ejecutivos de la compañía notaron el nervio de la joven, que no paso para nada desapercibido, pero Syaoran viendo su estado, e ingenuo de quien era en realidad la joven se ofreció llevarla a su casa, cosa que no pudo rehusar Sakura por su gran insistencia.

Y asi sin más Sakura subió al Mercedes Benz que la empresa le había otorgado a Syaoran con gesto cansado y suspirando un poco más aliviada, pero no por menos nerviosa.

- Lamento mucho el que se halla molestado – dijo con sinceridad Sakura, ante lo cual Syaoran le sonrió y dijo – La mejor forma de agradecerme es que me deje de llamar de usted, y por favor llámeme Syaoran

Sakura se asombro ante su amabilidad y de pronto y con extraña facilidad en ella quiso otorgarle a él, la misma confianza… pero

- Y usted puede llamarme S… Sofía – dijo finalmente, algo desanimada al recordar que no podía

Y asi, sin más el joven la llevo hacia su "casa", un lugar cercano al centro que por fortuna, Sakura conocía bien que alquilaban habitaciones, aunque a Syaoran le parecía algo raro que no viviera con su primo, ella se excuso de ser una mujer independiente desde muy joven.

Luego de una breve platica, Sakura supo que el joven venia de China, específicamente de Hong Kong, que era soltero (cosa que sinceramente le alegro), tenia cuatro hermanos, y su madre, dado que su padre había fallecido cuando el era niño.

- Bien, hemos llegado – Dijo abriendo la puerta del coche y ayudando a la joven a bajar

- Muchas gracias, no tengo como pagarle…

- Si tienes – dijo el colocándose frente a ella muy cerca y continuo – Deja de llamarme de usted, en eso habíamos quedado

- Perdona – dijo en verdad apenada, un poco sonrojada por su cercanía – es difícil acostumbrarse

- Te disculpare con una condición – Dijo el apuesto joven tomando una breve pausa – que aceptes salir conmigo este Domingo

- Bueno, pues yo… no lo se

"¡¡Acepta!!"

Dijo una persona que estaba escuchando por el intercomunicador, que parecía darle órdenes, siendo finalmente que Sakura nerviosa contesto

- Esta bien

"Valla que es voluble" – pensó Syaoran sonriendo por su éxito- entonces vendré por ti temprano, esta bien a las nueve para desayunar?

- Si, por supuesto

Syaoran volvió entonces a tomar su mano entre las suyas con un gesto de interés personal en ella, pero besándola con el respeto que toda dama merece

Sakura se sonrojo pero le agradeció su gesto, pero…

El joven espero por un par de segundos… Sakura se le había quedado mirando ensimismada y el dijo.

- ¿No piensas entrar a tu casa?

- ¿Mi casa? – se sorprendió olvidando su nuevo rol, para recordar que estaba en los departamentos y volteo asombrada y dijo algo nerviosa

- Si… mi casa – marchándose hacia la puerta, la cual abrió con una llave maestra que la joven poseía en su bolsa.

Finalmente se despidió de Syaoran con la mano y el joven se subió al coche con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro

- "Que mujer más interesante"

Pensó para si mismo mientras se marchaba por las hermosas y románticas calles de París.

**Continuará…**

¡¡¡Ahhh!!!, lo siento, no me pude resistir y basándome en la idea de Marinales12 de un complejo reto de que alguien escribiera una historia de espias lo cree, y bueno, ya algunos me conocen por estar haciendo la trilogia CCS y pues... gracias x su apoyo y criticas en "Magia"


	2. Una vida como espia

**Capitulo 2**

**Una vida como espía**

Shaoran miro asombrado el majestuoso edificio que tenia frente a si…

Es cierto, después de la espectacular fiesta de la compañía no debía de sorprenderle, pero aun asi, sabía que no era lo mismo…

El edificio tenía más de treinta pisos, era enorme y muy bello, con forma de torre Eifel en su punta, manteniendo a la vista la nacionalidad de la empresa.

Shaoran tomo aire para darse ánimos, y entro en el edificio, donde en el vestíbulo se apreciaba una hermosa fuente que lanzaba un gran chorro de agua y caía en el mismo orificio, mucha gente estaba hay dentro, todos como el vestidos con trajes, pero a diferencia del joven parecían muy ocupados , unos hablaban por teléfonos celulares, otros hablaban entre si con carpetas en manos, y otros tecleaban con gran velocidad en laptos y computadoras.

Shaoran aprendería ahora lo que era entrar en el "business World", y lo que ello implicaría en su vida…

- Debes ser el señor Li¿no es asi?, - Dijo un amable muchacho del mismo tamaño que Shaoran que estrecho su mano con amabilidad sonriéndole – es fácil imaginárselo, eres el único en esta sala que aun no tiene una taza de café en la mano

Shaoran miro a su interlocutor analíticamente, el joven que estaba a su lado vestía un impecable traje gris con camisa blanca y corbata azul marino, sus zapatos eran negros y usaba lentes redondos…

Sus ojos azules misteriosos y amables le dieron a entender a Shaoran quien era, dado que ya había platicado con otros empleados…

- Usted debe ser el señor Hiragizawa, uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de Shinra Corporation

- Asi es mi estimado, pero prefiero que me llames Eriol – Dijo el joven que tenia apenas dos años más que Syaoran con amabilidad y prosiguió – sígueme, te mostrare tu oficina

Shaoran hizo caso y Eriol lo condujo hasta el elevador número dos, subiendo hasta el piso treinta y cinco, casi hasta el final de la copa del edificio, donde se encontraba la gente VIP (Very Important People)

Shaoran miro, que si el primer piso era grandioso, ese no tenia comparación…

La decoración era por demás elegante y de buen gusto, todo decorado en colores azul marino y gris claro, todo separado a diferencia de abajo en varias oficinas…

- Es por aquí – Dijo Eriol llamándole ya que vio que el joven había quedado muy sorprendido por el lugar

Shaoran lo siguió al instante

Caminando unos pasillos adelante, el joven de gafas circulares dijo

- Bienvenido a tu oficina, espero que sea de tu agrado

Shaoran entro al lugar, que era tres veces más grande que su antiguo departamento…

Tenía varias plantas alrededor, cuadros de peces y un garrafón de agua, pero eso no era todo, había otras dos puertas más, una con una sala de juntas para seis personas y la otra era una salita más privada con teléfono, escritorio computadora y un sofá muy grande y cómodo…

- ¿Y bien?... ¿que te parece?

Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa triunfal, si algo hacia bien la compañía era tratar de una manera formidable a sus miembros, sobre todo a los miembros VIP como Shaoran Li.

Mientras el otro joven, que no estaba acostumbrado a las comodidades de ese mundo, debido a que desde siempre había sido un joven humilde y de condiciones económicas baja, estaba más que feliz y agradecido, dirigiéndose hacia el otro con una amplia sonrisa y diciendo

- Es perfecta…

- Me alegro que te guste

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a Eriol quien sonriendo ampliamente dijo

- Debe ser tu secretaria

- ¿Mi… secretaria? – Dijo aun más sorprendido

- Claro, de quien crees que fue la idea de poner tantos cuadros y cosas de peces, espero que no te moleste, le encanta el mar – dijo abriendo la puerta y saludando de beso y abrazo a la hermosa muchacha de cabello negro, lacio y corto, con hermosos ojos marrones y traje falda azul marino

- Shaoran Li, ella es Meiling Chang, para comodidad de ambos, los dos proceden de China

- Es un placer señorita

Dijo el joven de ojos castaños con una sonrisa estrechando su mano, mientras la joven se sonrojaba levemente, dado que Shaoran Li era muy guapo

- Encantada de conocerle – Dijo estrechando su mano con fuerza con una mirada de sincera admiración, Eriol sonrió ante esto, sabia que la joven era muy directa cuando algo le interesaba…

- Bueno, te dejo para que te instales, después volveré para decirte a grandes rasgos en que consisten tus deberes – Antes de despedirse el joven le guiño el ojo a Meiling y ella sonrió con complicidad

La joven mirando a su nuevo jefe pensó con felicidad

"Mejor suerte no me pudo tocar… se nota que este muchacho esta muy bien proporcionado"…

- No, no, no y NO!!! – Dijo Sakura con voz notablemente irritada por el teléfono a su jefe, (su abuelo)…

- Vamos por favor princesa tienes que hacerlo por mi

- NO ME LLAMES PRINCESA!!!

Logan Amamia alejo el teléfono a tiempo para no quedar sordo, ya sabia lo que venia después de que la llamaba asi, pero le encantaba provocarla

- Me pides que me quede tres meses aquí y que salga con el enemigo para sacarle la información del código CCS, eso es un abuso de confianza, ese no era el trato, yo solo debía cubrir lo que es la investigación

- Exacto – Dijo su abuelo que se encontraba en un camastro de su yate por las islas griegas – le dijiste a tu padre, a tu madre y a mi que lo harías princesa, ahora no te puedes echar para atrás, ese chico es vicepresidente financiero, te das cuenta del poder que tiene..

El señor Amamia aparto una vez más la bocina esperando la reacción…

- QUE NO ME LLAMES PRINCESA!!!!

El anciano sonrió imaginando el rostro molesto de su consentida nieta menor

- ¿Estas conciente de que si lo haces podrías acabar en menor tiempo?

Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes con duda, era cierto, el estar cerca del enemigo podría ayudarla mucho…

- ¿Me prometes que si en tres meses no logro descubrir nada me dejas libre de esto?

- Claro que si princesa…

Una vez más aparto la bocina

- QUE NO ME DIGAS P R I N C E S A!!!!!!!!

- Bueno esta bien, acepto – suspiro- pero recuerda la promesa

- Sabia que aceptarías!!!, por ello mande ayer un paquete

- ¿Paquete?

Unos golpes en la puerta del departamento que había rentado le indicaron que alguien le llamaba

- ¿Es usted la señorita Kinomoto?

- Si- Dijo la joven no muy convencida, un mensajero traía una caja

- Firme aquí- la joven obedeció y el hombre se retiro

Sakura aun con el teléfono en mano pregunto

- ¿Y esto que es? – Dijo fijando sus ojos en la caja

- Tu papelería, acta de nacimiento, credenciales, visa, pasaporte, títulos de estudio y demás como Sofía Berlusconi, por si alguien tuviera dudas pequeña, ya que acabas de ingresar casi al mundo de la realeza

Sakura suspiro, su abuelo la sacaba de quicio

- Bueno, dado que saldré con el mañana te llamare luego para contarte lo que investigue ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro princesa

Esta vez el señor Amamia solo oye como colgaba el teléfono su nieta, a la vez que una mujer de servicio se acerco al señor a traerle su cogñac mientras el reía con su usual picardía

- Se parece tanto a su madre

La mujer de servicio le sonrió con amabilidad, el señor Amamia pese a su edad era muy popular entre las mujeres.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran acababa de instalarse en su nueva oficina, lo cual no le había tomado mucho tiempo, lo único que había traído con el era una foto de su familia.

Meiling lo analizaba mentalmente, el joven erudito trataba de ponerse al tanto acerca de la administración que tenía la empresa…

- Por lo visto te gusta mucho el trabajo de oficina

Dijo la joven china en un momento haciendo salir a su nuevo jefe de sus pensamientos…

- Bueno, no es mi mayor pasión, sin embargo es bueno saber un poco de todo

Meiling se sorprendió un poco y dijo

- Pero tu tienes doctorado en el área de finanzas, sabes mucho de informática y cálculos matemáticos según se…

- Si, pero en mi país eso ya no es la gran novedad, hay que estar lo mejor posible preparados para tener un trabajo como el que tengo

- De eso no hay duda – dijo la joven con sonrisa picara y el jefe de ambos ingreso entonces tras tocar la puerta

- Listo para la "iniciación"

Dijo el muchacho de gafas circulares sonriendo de manera misteriosa

- Por supuesto – asintió el muchacho de intensos ojos castaños

- Bien- Eriol cerrando la oficina de Shaoran se dirigió hacia el escritorio de este y debajo de el apretó un pequeño botón, pronto Shaoran vio asombrado que la chimenea se abría hacia arriba y que dentro de esta unas escaleras hacia abajo se encontraban.

- Síganme – Dijo Eriol con su típica sonrisa y Meiling obedeció, se notaba que la chica ya sabia de esto, puesto que no se veía en lo absoluto sorprendida

Shaoran avanzo tras de ellos mirando el sitio que lucia sombrío, y que a la vez le recordaba la "baticueva"

La luz de unas linternas iluminaba levemente el lugar, hasta llegar a la parte de abajo, donde al instante de que el sistema de seguridad escuchara la voz de Eriol se encendió a su señal…

- Waw… - fue lo único que atino a decir Shaoran al observar el increíble sitio, que estaba conformado por grandes sistemas de alarmas y donde alrededor de unas quince personas se encontraban en módulos cómodos y modernos…

- En tu currículo mencionabas que además de tu ardua preparación académica habías estado en un colegio militar de renombre mi estimado Li, por eso fuiste elegido

- ¿A que se refiere con eso?- Dijo el joven aun sorprendido

- Eres el elegido para proteger y salvaguardar el tesoro más valioso de la corporación Shinra… me refiero al códice CCS, una formula secreta que la empresa rival a querido robarnos durante cinco años…

- ¿Empresa rival? – Interrogo Shaoran

- Si – Dijo Eriol con seriedad – La corporación Crabtree

Shaoran abrió los ojos con mayor sorpresa, aun cuando no estaba relacionado con el mundo empresarial directamente, sabia que el grupo Crabtree eran una de las tres empresas Chocolateras más importantes del mundo, la otra era Corporación Shinra y la otra… FR…

- Pero¿que contiene el códice CCS? – Inquirió curioso el joven

- Eso no se puede decir mi estimado, solo limítate a saber tu misión en la empresa… - Dijo Eriol con denotada emoción en sus ojos – Tu deber será proteger el códice CCS con tu vida, y de ser necesario eliminar a los espías de la corporación Crabtree, pero desde luego, sin que ellos se den cuenta de lo que realmente vienes siendo para nosotros…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que seré su espía? – Shaoran no cabía en su asombro

- Tú y Meiling Chang fueron contratados para eliminar a la mala competencia

Dijo muy seguro y viendo duda en el joven de ojos castaños pregunto

- ¿Algún problema con eso?

Shaoran no tubo mucho que pensar, el necesitaba el trabajo, además no le molestaba la idea, aunque sabia que ello le llevaría a tener mayores responsabilidades, era un mundo difícil…

- Por supuesto que no, aun me agrada la idea de ser miembro del equipo Shinra

Meiling sonrió muy contenta por tener que estar con tan guapo joven, y Eriol feliz dijo

- Bien, pues será mejor que te consigamos el equipo adecuado, lo bueno es que una de las más grandes inventoras en el mundo nos ha facilitado la adquisición de estos…

- ¿Inventora? – Pregunto Syaoran y Meiling sonrió al ver llegar a una dama que en cuanto Syaoran la vio tubo una extraña sensación que se tiene cuando ya se había visto a esa persona

- Señor Hiragizawa, tengo entendido que necesita una vez más de mis servicios¿no es asi?

- Mi querida y estimada Yuko…

Resalto Eriol acercándose a la bella dama que bestia con una bata de laboratorio en color blanco saludándola de beso y abrazo…

Meiling acercándose a Shaoran susurro en su oído

- Ella es una de las más famosas inventoras de chips para computadoras, trabajaba anteriormente en empresas de software, pero ya tiene su "propio negocio", pero es todo lícito…

- Tendrás acaso listo lo que te pedí? – Pregunto el apuesto accionista

- Desde luego – Dijo con un guiño en su ojo derecho y luego volteando al otro lado llamo a alguien – Watanuki!!! Date prisa!!!

El pobre asistente de Yuko Ichihara (XXXHolic), el joven Watanuki (XXXHolic), cargaba con dificultad una pesada maleta hasta llegar con ellos y ponerla sobre una mesa del sitio.

- ¿Qué es lo que contiene la caja? – Pregunto Shaoran

La extraña mujer sonrió abriéndola por completo

- Mi más grande invento… - dentro del maletín se pudo observar una especia de bola negra y Yuko comenzó a decir – Julieta… Unión… Lima… India… Alfa…

La bola entonces bajo el asombro de Shaoran y Meiling comenzó a moverse hasta adaptar la forma de un conejo negro con una gema azul en su frente

- MEKYO!!! – Dijo la bolita negra abriendo sus ojos con gracia despertando por completo

- Señores… mi más grande creación ante ustedes su nombre es Mokona (Guerreras Magicas/ XXXHolic)

Todos miraron con sorpresa a la pequeña bolita negra que sonreía feliz mirando a todos

- Pero… ¿Qué es exactamente? – Pregunto atónito Shaoran

- Un microcomputador, puede detectar alarmas, personas, ver a través de las paredes, en fin, cuenta con 108 técnicas secretas – la mujer sonrió muy complacida tomando a la Mokona en brazos ante la sorpresa de su asistente

- Oye se suponía que eso pesaba mucho!!!! – Dijo muy molesto

- No, lo que pasa es que mientras no se prende su peso aumenta para dificultar su robo – Respondió Yuko con una sonrisa fingida de inocencia

- Grrrr….

Fue lo único que articulo levemente el pobre asistente de Yuko, mientras ella se dirigía a la bolita negra

- Mokona, tu misión de hoy en adelante es servir a la compañía Shinra en la protección de su más importante tesoro…. El Códice CCS

- Wakata!!!! – Dijo la feliz Mokona y Yuko dijo

- Upps… olvide configurarte para este lado del hemisferio, Mokona activa tu lenguaje ingles

- Listo (se supone que estamos hablando en ingles, no voy a traducir todo el fanfic ¬¬u)

- Bien, Eriol, jóvenes los dejo… me dio gusto haberte visto, espero que sigan comprando más de mis inventos… - dijo Yuko sonriente

- Tu sabes que soy fiel a tu tecnología Yuko – Afirmo Eriol sonriente y Yuko le paso un pequeño papel donde venia la cuenta…

Eriol abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y dijo

- A este paso nos vas a dejar en banca rota

- Lo dudo, ustedes tienen mucho más que eso, bueno hasta luego – Dijo ya desde la puerta despidiéndose con la mano, seguida por un serio y cansado Watanuki

Watanuki ingresando en el auto después de abrirle la puerta a su jefa pregunto

- Y ahora¿A dónde vamos?

- Jejejje… bueno hay que completar la otra entrega – dijo pasándole un papelito de una dirección, ya que el joven era quien conducía

- Ah… que no se supone que

Yuko guiño el ojo y dijo

- Tu solo conduce

El muchacho serio y algo asombrado asintió, llegando en pocos minutos a un hotel de paso…

Una mujer de gabardina negra muy larga la esperaba hay, justo en la barra del lobby bar

- Por fin llegas… trajiste lo que te pedí

Yuko asintió sonriente, tomando asiento a su lado y dijo

- Un trato es un trato

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron paquetes y Yuko agrego únicamente

- Cuidate…

- Descuida… se hacerlo

Yuko salio primero, mientras la joven terminaba de beber su absolut mandarin tonic

Cuando Yuko salio Watanuki ya la esperaba en la puerta, y el joven con su habitual seriedad dijo

- Te vas a meter en muchos problemas si alguien llega a darse cuenta…

- Jajjajjaja… lo dudo, aun asi esto se pondrá interesante…

**FIN DEL CAP….**

Bueno, aki les dejo este capitulo + de Códice CCS, espero k le vallan agarrando el hilo a la historia, si tienen dudas o sugerencias o me kieren felicitar nnu ya no se pierdan Magia!!! Cada vez se pone mejor T.T


	3. Solo para ti

**Cap. 3**

**Solo para ti**

Sakura suspiro…

Sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, con los codos sobre la mesa y sus manos en su barbilla veía con desmesurada atención el precioso vestido blanco que Tomoyo, su prima mayor, le había comprado para la cita que había quedado tener con Syaoran Li…

No era el salir con un hombre lo que la tenia tan dispersa, era el hecho de salir con otro ser humano en un plan completamente de diversión…

Toda su vida, había sentido la enorme responsabilidad que era el pertenecer a la familia multimillonaria de los Kinomoto, desde siempre su vida había girado en torno a la educación y los negocios, desechando sin haber tenido una oportunidad de entablar amistades que no tuvieran relación con su trabajo

Aun asi no estaba arrepentida, no era como aquellas mujeres jóvenes que solo pensaban en diversión y en hombres, no… ella era una profesional

Faltaban tres horas para que Syaoran llegara por ella, y estaba harta

La noche anterior, su prima le había llamado para ver que tal iban los "negocios", pero la joven le explico la situación y Tomoyo no dudo en tomar el primer vuelo que hubo para ir a París…

Ahora hay estaba, su prima Tomoyo asegurándose de que estuviera increíblemente bella para su cita, sobre todo después de mirar una foto del joven en cuestión con quien saldría su prima…

La verdad, Tomoyo estaba muy emocionada, aunque conocía el porque Sakura había aceptado esta situación, era insólita y digna de grabarse, por lo cual había llevado consigo su cámara

- Todavía queda mucho por hacer Sakura

Dijo la joven de hermosos ojos azules con una gran sonrisa ante la cara de indiferencia de su prima…

- Me duele la cabeza de tanta cosa que me has hecho en el cabello

Dijo a modo de queja sin dar indicios de querer seguir con eso, pero Tomoyo emocionada y con estrellitas en sus ojos dijo

- Pero debes verte muy hermosa hoy, y más si sales con un chico como ese, además no olvides que tu deber es obtener información y que mejor forma que siendo sexy y seductora

Sakura se ruborizo de solo pensar en ello, colocándose los lentes de fondo de botella que solía usar desde hacia mucho..

- ¡¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!!... eso me recuerda – dijo bajando la mirada apenada aun – no se que hacer…

Tomoyo sonreía dulcemente

- ¿Qué?

- No… no he salido antes asi Tomoyo… no se que decir o que hacer y no puedo hablarle de mi como entenderás…

Tomoyo era el ser más cercano a Sakura que era joven, por tanto la joven estaba algo desinformada de los gustos y actividades de diversión de esas personas…

- Lo arreglaremos – dijo con un guiño coqueto marchándose por algo a una maleta que tenia, mientras Sakura la miraba con curiosidad…

Tres horas después con puntualidad un apuesto joven llego al sitio…

Tenia puesto un traje armani de color gris oscuro, con camisa en color negro, luciendo tremendamente apuesto…

Y aun asi, estaba bastante nervioso, quizás porque hacia mucho que no salía con una mujer

Toco el timbre de la puerta y unos momentos después una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules abrió

- Usted debe ser Li – dijo con una sonrisa que le hacia ver más bella aun y extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la del joven

- Yo soy Madison, la mejor amiga de Sofi – declaro abriendo más la puerta e invitándolo a pasar con un gesto – adelante por favor, no tardara en venir

- Muchas gracias¿vives con Sofía?

- No… solo vine por una taza de azúcar, mi departamento esta arriba del de ella…

Y era cierto… Tomoyo había alquilado un departamento en el mismo sitio para que no descubrieran a su prima

El sonido de unos tacones hizo que ambos se volvieran para ver entrar en la recepción del departamento a la joven de ojos verdes

Syaoran quedo boquiabierto al verla, lucia despampanante…

Sakura usaba un vestido ceñido a su delgada figura que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, y que llegaba hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas, dejando mirar sus bien torneadas y esculturales piernas, con zapatos a juego, con pendientes y gargantilla de diamantes.

Su largo cabello castaño estaba peinado dejando apreciar en el las capas que tenia y que le daban una apariencia de modelo, al conjunto con un maquillaje elegante y sutil proporcionado por Tomoyo en color azul

Además esta vez llevaba unos lentes más discretos que los anteriores, con forma cuadrada

- Hola…

Dijo algo nerviosa por la forma en que le miraba

- Hola

Respondió el, aun perplejo mientras Tomoyo sonreía por la situación, ambos jóvenes se veían tan… tímidos pese a la edad

- Bueno, será mejor que te vallas, yo tomo lo que necesito y cierro el departamento ¿de acuerdo?

Dijo con un guiño coqueto y Sakura sonrió nerviosa

- Si… gracias – dijo tomando un pequeño bolso que Tomoyo le entrego y saliendo acompañada de Syaoran

- Valla… que galán se logro ligar mi primita – decía en voz baja al verlos marcharse y mirando como Syaoran como todo caballero abría la puerta del coche para que Sakura entrara – que suerte

Sakura no sabia bien que hacer, pero para su suerte, su querida prima le había instalado un comunicador y micrófono para poder ayudarle a decir las palabras correctas, mientras la joven de ojos verdes solo se repetía mentalmente "negocios son negocios"…

Y gracias a ello todo marchaba perfectamente, Sakura se había auto programado en seguir las instrucciones que Tomoyo le decía al pie de la letra ocasionando una buena impresión, sin que el joven sospechara…

Hablando de cosas como política, economía y presumiendo sus supuestas enseñanzas en el arte culinario, tenia al joven frente a ella encantado…

- Si, fue todo un reto para mí el poder ingresar en la Cordon Blue, pero será más salir de ella

Syaoran sonreía con facilidad al estar frente a ella, y ella a su vez había descubierto que el joven lucia muy bien cuando lo hacia…

Por ello había traído con ella aquellas gafas que no le permitían ver muy bien, solo lo necesario para no topar con algo

- Sabes mucho sobre todo – dijo admirado - ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la cocina?

Sakura espero brevemente la respuesta de Tomoyo y respondió lo que esta le decía

- Siempre he creído que la cocina es un arte, mucha gente no la aprecia como debería y es para mi necesario y casi vital el compartir mis conocimientos con la gente

Para la fortuna de Sakura, el joven estaba tan embelezado con ella, que no se ponía a pensar en algunas raras actitudes de ella…

Como cuando ordenaron el desayuno en el restaurante en el que estaban y Syaoran le pregunto como se preparaban las crepas…

Porque Sakura se quedaba mirando aquello con una sonrisa medio nerviosa mientras Tomoyo con su laptop buscaba las recetas por internet

La tarde pasaba con rapidez para Syaoran, pero para Sakura no…

Aquello era el infierno, todo lo que decía era prácticamente una mentira que Tomoyo le ayudaba a decir

Prácticamente estaba contando la historia de la prima de Fye, no la suya…

Syaoran había propuesto después de una larga caminata por el muelle del rió Sena, subir a un yate, mientras miraban desde hay la puesta de sol y Sakura contaba una de sus peores mentiras…

- Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña y casi no la conocí… creo que siempre me hizo mucha falta

Syaoran miraba con ternura a Sofía, pero Sakura sabia que en la vida real, su madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto tenía muchos asuntos de trabajo, ya que ayudaba a su marido, y que seguramente debería estar en algo de ello…

- Syaoran… ¿me tienes confianza?

Dijo cuando el momento parecía muy oportuno, sin mirarlo a los ojos recargada en el barandal de la nave…

- Claro, sabes que si

- Si te pido que me digas algo… ¿lo harías?

Syaoran sentía los rápidos latidos de su corazón al estar tan cerca de la joven, a su lado frente a esa esplendida puesta de sol…

- Por supuesto

- Quisiera saber algo que jamás le hayas dicho a nadie, que no le puedas decir a nadie

Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, y su mirada parecía muy sincera, pero Syaoran la mal interpreto…

Obviamente en partes de la velada Sakura había tratado de sacar información de las actividades de la empresa en la que trabajaba Syaoran, que hacia el, y todo lo que pudiera ser relevante, y ahora Sakura buscaba más… información sobre el códice

Pero Syaoran creía que ella estaba interesado en el

- Bien… eres una persona muy curiosa, pero lo haré – dijo tomando su mano a la vez que Sakura sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ante su contacto

- Eres la segunda mujer con la que salgo en mi vida

- "No" – pensó para si misma Sakura y Tomoyo que escuchaba claramente todo….

- Cuando era más joven me enamore de una chica de mi país – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos algo dolido ante el recuerdo de esa mujer…

- Pero ella solo me utilizo, para una mujer como ella era mucho más importante el dinero que alguien que la amará

Sakura sintió como si le hubieran echado una jarra de agua helada, pero el continuo soltándola y viendo la puesta de sol muy serio

- Ella solo jugo conmigo, y yo creí en ella como un idiota…

Sakura palideció quedándose estática, viendo su triste semblante

- Diez meses después de una perfecta relación ella se fue con el primer idiota que le ofreció mucho dinero… me dijo que era un pobre diablo y que jamás llegaría a nada, que por eso no podía estar conmigo… - Syaoran apretó los puños con ira hacia el mismo – me había visto la cara de imbecil durante todo ese tiempo… luego descubrí que desde hacia mucho me engañaba

Sakura no resistió aquello… no podía comprender como alguien en su sano juicio despreciara a alguien como el…

Syaoran era caballeroso, educado, muy inteligente y apuesto, pero sobre todo tenía un buen corazón…

La joven tomo la mano que Syaoran apretaba con rencor y lo miro a los ojos, que tenían tristeza, dolor… y confianza hacia ella

- No eres ningún imbecil… nunca más vuelvas a decirlo

Dijo con sinceridad… sin que Tomoyo que seguía boquiabierta hubiera intervenido un mínimo…

Sakura se sentía extraña… se sentía hipnotizada por la manera de ser de su acompañante, no solo por su físico… había algo más, algo muy especial en él

Y el le miraba igual…

- Lo siento¿podrías disculparme un segundo?

Dijo ella interrumpiendo la tierna escena y el asintió, mientras ella se marchaba al baño

- Tomoyo… dijo recargándose en el lava manos

- ¿Sakura?... ¿que haces¿que paso?- dijo Tomoyo que no entendía que hacia Sakura

- Yo… lo siento

Dijo tomando el pequeño micrófono de su vestido y quitándose el comunicador de su oreja y tirándolos por el retrete

Tomoyo solo pudo escuchar interferencia luego de eso…

- ¡¡¡¿Sakura¡¡¡Sakura?!!!!

Tomoyo no supo porque… pero tenia un buen presentimiento de esto, pese a todo

- Estas siendo espontánea, no es asi

Dijo para si misma con una sonrisa

Mientras Sakura dentro del baño trataba de canalizar sus sentimientos y su cabeza, porque eso le estaba comenzando a causar estragos…

- Solo por hoy, no se merece que le haga esto… solo por hoy

Se decía tratando de mantener la calma… iba a tratar de ser espontánea, y no sabia porque

Luego de tomar aire y verse en el espejo arreglándose un poco salio dirigiéndose hacia Syaoran más nerviosa que nunca…

Asi, sin nadie interfiriendo, sin nadie que le dijera que hacer o que decir se sentía indefensa ante el…

Syaoran también noto eso en ella… había algo distinto en su rostro, una expresión tacita de miedo e inseguridad, pese a la pasada muestra de conocimientos y virtudes que ella tenia se veía muy insegura

Y aquello le agrado, porque asi se sentía el al lado de ella…

- ¿Y ahora que? – pregunto ella cuando el le ayudo a bajar del yate

- Un amigo me hablo de un sitio cercano, un bar bohemio

- De acuerdo… - dijo ella aun con miedo, dejándose llevar por lo que el quisiera

Cuando llegaron al sitio que era por demás agradable…

El techo era de paja, dando un aire Hawaiano al lugar, las mesitas eran pequeñas y tenían velas en ellas que estaban encendidas en ese momento

El lugar además era alumbrado por una agradable luz tenue

Una amable mesera los condujo entonces hasta una de las mesas que se encontraban en el rincón del lugar, pidiendo unos tragos y platicando un rato sobre ellos, sus gustos y sus vidas

Sakura intento en concentrarse en no demostrar demasiado de ella ante el, y sin embargo aquella noche estaba mostrándose más ella misma que nunca…

Un grupo musical tocaba suave música y Syaoran invito a bailar a Sakura

- Te advierto que tengo dos pies izquierdos

Advirtió ella ante la insistencia de él

- No hay problema, yo tengo dos pies derechos…

Sakura se rió ante su comentario, dejándose llevar por el sentido del humor del joven y su compañía en si, tomando su mano mientras la conducía a la pista de duela del sitio…

Efectivamente Sakura no sabia bailar, pero su acompañante era bastante bueno, además de ser una pieza que en si no necesitaba de mucho movimiento…

Todo lo contrario, la suave música era algo que solo podía compartirse con un ser amado

_**Eres todo lo que pedí**_

_**Lo que mi alma vacía**_

_**Quería sentir…**_

Syaoran tomo una mano de Sakura entrelazándola con la suya, mientras con la otra la tomaba por su cintura

_**Eres lo que tanto esperaba**_

_**Lo que en sueños buscaba**_

_**Y que en ti… descubrí**_

Sakura a su vez se dejo llevar por el, apretando la mano de Syaoran con la suya y colocando la otra sobre el fuerte hombro de él…

Sintiendo un leve sonrojo ante la cercanía de él y su mirada que mostraba deseo…

_**Tú has llegado a encender**_

_**Cada parte de mi alma**_

_**Cada espacio de mi ser**_

Y por una extraña razón no podía apartar los ojos de sus ojos…

_**Ya no tengo corazón,**_

_**Ni ojos para nadie**_

_**Solo para ti…**_

El sitio estaba prácticamente vació, era una noche fría y nublada, el cielo amenazaba con llover en cualquier instante, pero ellos no lo notaban

_**Eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**El destino lo sabia**_

_**Y hoy te puso ante mí**_

_**Y cada vez que miro al pasado**_

_**Es que entiendo que a tu lado**_

_**Siempre pertenecí**_

Syaoran estaba cautivado ante aquellos ojos verdes que tenían tanta luz en su mirada

_**Tú has llegado a encender**_

_**Cada parte de mi alma**_

_**Cada espacio de mi ser**_

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían, fueron uniéndose más en un abrazo, Syaoran suavemente tomo a Sakura de su cintura y ella tomo a Syaoran del cuello sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro…

_**Ya no tengo corazón**_

_**Ni ojos para nadie**_

_**Solo para ti, **__**Solo para ti…**_

_**Solo para ti, **__**Solo para ti….**_

_**Esto es de verdad**_

**_Lo puedo sentir_**

**_Se que mi lugar _**

**_Es junto a ti_**

**_Es junto a ti…_**

Syaoran se inclino entonces un poco y ella levanto su rostro, terminando en la unión de un beso, que ambos deseaban y necesitaban, mientras la banda terminaba de tocar la pieza

_**Eres todo lo que pedía**_

_**Lo que no conocía**_

_**Y que en ti descubrí…**_

**Continuará…**

**Me vi muy motivada por el tema de la película "Cansada de besar sapos" "sola para ti" del grupo Camila, que orgullosamente viene del lugar donde vivo yo…**

**(Que presumida jojojojo nnu)**

**Si kieren leer mas de mis historias terminadas den un click en ladyclamo y donde dice homepage y hay los lleva directo al link n**


	4. Amargo

**Capítulo 4**

**Amargo**

Logan Amamia estaba asustado, y era la primera vez en este sentido que se sentía así en su larga vida

No era el hecho de que no quisiera que su nieta sentara cabeza algún día y aceptara un hombre, cualquiera que conociera a Logan Amamia sabia bien que había hecho incluso grandes esfuerzos para que su nieta encontrara una pareja estable

Pero ahora que Tomoyo le llamaba dándole la noticia menos esperada, se encuentra que por fin su reticente nieta se enamoraba de un poderoso enemigo, y no estaba dispuesto a que ocurriera aquello

Logan que se encontraba en su oficina miro una foto de su nieta que tenia sobre el escritorio

Lucia bonita, como siempre, pero no sonreía de la misma manera que lo hacia ahora

Y lo sabia porque Tomoyo le había enviado fotos de ella, y no cabía duda que la misión, ¡y lo mas importante!, su nieta, estaban en peligro

De todas las mujeres en su vida, Sakura, su nieta era la mas difícil de entender

Ni su esposa, ni sus dos hijas, Sonomi y Nadeshiko habían resultado ser tan complejas en asuntos del amor, ni siquiera Tomoyo era obstinada, pero Sakura, su nieta favorita solía despreciar buenas oportunidades con maravillosos prospectos que el escogía.

El debate dentro de el mismo era entonces, que pese a que deseaba que su nieta fuese feliz, no podía dejar que fuera con el, era demasiado peligroso para la misión, y tampoco quería que Sakura terminara con el corazón mas roto

Tendría que separarlos ahora, antes de que fuera peor

Logan apretó el botón del aparato intercomunicador y seriamente dijo

- Comunícame con Ashura…

Mientras tanto, en París…

Tomoyo llego al departamento sin avisar, abriendo la puerta principal

- Sakura, ¿estas aquí?

"_**Warau kimi ga suki da yo... Amo tu sonrisa"**_

"_**kimi ni sasageru kyoku wo... Te doy esta canción"**_

"_**kimi ni niau yo kitto... **__**Estoy segura que será de tu estilo"**_

Escucho Tomoyo la alegre melodía que su prima interpretaba, para luego sentir el olor de comida cercano

Sin esperar más entro a la cocina, y lo que miró le dejo boquiabierta

_**Watashi no kokoro no naka misukasareteiru you ni… Es como cuando tu vez lo que hay en mi corazón **_

_**watashi no sukina mono mo motometeiru hannou… Lo que me gusta y la respuesta que esperaba **_

_**anata wa zenbukureru shiawase sugiru shoukyou … **__**Tu me das todo, estoy tan feliz**_

_**sonna DAARIN unmei igai no nandemonai deshou?... Que serás tu, cariño, si no es mi destino?**_

Cantaba Sakura con el estéreo a todo volumen mientras mezclaba una masa en un tazón pastelero, a diferencia de la Sakura normal que no cocinaba, no cantaba y no usaba jeans y una blusa cubierta de harina

- ¿Te sientes… bien? – Cuestiono Tomoyo sobresaltando a su prima, que no había siquiera advertido su presencia cercana

- Si – Repuso reponiéndose con una enorme sonrisa y apagando el estéreo – Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que habías llegado

- Naturalmente – Contesto Tomoyo mirando el área de desastre que alguna vez había sido cocina – Veo que has estado "practicando" tu papel ¿no es así?

- Mañana veré a Syaoran – Dijo con un leve sonrojo que no paso desapercibido para su prima – Necesito practicar, prometí invitarlo a cenar

- Sakura… - Comenzó a decir Tomoyo con la voz que Sakura reconocía como de advertencia, de que algo malo pasaba – Estas perdiendo objetividad, ¿te das cuenta?

Tomoyo dio una mirada alrededor y Sakura comprendió lo que quería decir, harina por todos lados, música, ropa informal y sobre todo ¡ella usando un mandil!, no era precisamente normal

Sakura soltó el recipiente que sostenía en las manos como si de pronto le quemara

- Ahh… si, solo hago mi trabajo, es todo, no me he involucrado sentimentalmente

Dijo seria tratando de limpiar con un trapo la barra donde había preparado todo

- Claro… - Tomoyo torno los ojos, y aunque no le creía nada, ciertamente el cambio de actitud de su prima le gustaba, así que no iba a arruinar su felicidad - ¿Y que clase de platillo "especial" vas a preparar para el joven señor Li?

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse ante la insinuante mirada de su prima y su mirada se volvió a lo que había intentado preparar

Una masa de pastel con demasiada levadura, de color verde y de aspecto sospechosamente indeseable

- Definitivamente, si lo tiene que comer tendré que comprar la cena

Unas gotitas de sudor surcaron la frente de Tomoyo, ya lo temía pero no había querido decir nada, era obvio

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Sakura y Tomoyo, y la primera fue a abrir la puerta

- ¡¿Tu!? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto pasmada al mirar a una alta y hermosa mujer de ojos y cabellos negros frente a su puerta

La mujer de impecable traje gris simplemente sonrió y dijo

- ¿No me invitas a pasar?

Sakura se hizo a un lado y contesto

- Por supuesto, maestra

La mujer entro y miro los alrededores con expresión confundida

Un aroma de comida en la cocina, Sakura con ropas informales, plantas y… ¡cortinas amarillas!

- ¿Vives aquí realmente?

- Si… - Contesto demasiado bajo

- Bien, no voy a criticar tus gustos – Dijo depositando su maleta de rueditas a un lado de un sofá y sentándose en el – Vine a hablar sobre tu trabajo, y a orientarte en el

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono Sakura frunciendo el ceño – ¿El abuelo no confía en mi?, o fue mi padre quien te mando traer

- Sakura… - Dijo Ashura con el mismo tono de voz que Tomoyo había usado hacia unos segundos – Mírate… esa no eres tu

Tomoyo que no había intervenido hasta el momento se molesto con el comentario, ya que había hecho meya en su prima, aunque no podía intervenir

- Vienes de un mundo diferente, y es claro que te esta afectando lo que ocurre aquí

Era cierto, no lo quería decir abiertamente pero, si, estaba enamorada de su enemigo y aquello le había hecho perder la cabeza, pero solo un poquito y todos lo exageraban demasiado, no era que se fuera poner del lado de ellos y arruinar todo, ¿o si?

- ¿Quieres hablarme de ello? – Dijo sutilmente Ashura y la chica se sonrojo ante lo que estaba pensando

- Me… atrae un poquito el enemigo, no es tan grave, ¡gran cosa!

Pero a Ashura casi se le salen los ojos al escuchar la noticia

- ¿Te… gusta?

- ¡Basta!, no es tan grave, solo es el vicepresidente financiero

- ¿Cómo de que no es tan grave? – Repuso levantándose abruptamente de su sitio - Es uno de los principales enemigos, ¡la mano derecha de Eriol Hiragizawa!

- Si… pero – Sakura ya no sabia ni que decir – No es tan… grave

Ashura simplemente la miro con preocupación y recobrando la calma dijo

- Sakura, necesito conocer a ese sujeto

De inmediato Tomoyo prendió el televisor de plasma y el video donde se veía a Syaoran en la pasada fiesta de la corporación Shinra apareció

- ¿Es el? – Repuso algo sorprendida - Debe ser muy inteligente si te gusta, porque además de eso solo veo un hombre demasiado "bien dotado"

Sakura se puso nuevamente como cereza, su maestra de toda la vida solía mirar a los hombres como trozos de carne que solo servían para la preservación de la raza humana, y aquella manera despectiva era su forma de decir que cumplía bien los requisitos de semental, pero no era alguien demasiado listo como para tener el nivel de Sakura

- Lo es – Intervino Tomoyo con una sonrisa enseñándole el curriculum del joven en cuestión y agregando – Como veraz si hay alguien para cada persona, veintinueve años, maestría, doctorado en finanzas, cuatro idiomas y medio, un montón de diplomados, y ¡amante del ajedrez! creo que Sakura ha encontrado su alma gemela

Sakura fingió indiferencia pero Ashura supo que el comentario de Tomoyo le perturbaba

- Como sea – Repuso Ashura levantándose de su sitio – Me instalare, y mañana ya veremos que hacer con esta situación

Sakura suspiro indicándole una habitación para que se instalara y así lo hizo, rato después Tomoyo también se marcho a su departamento y Sakura quedo sola para limpiar la cocina

El timbre de la puerta sonó entonces y abrió la puerta encontrándose con quien menos esperaba

- ¡Syaoran! – Dijo alegremente olvidándose de Ashura – ¿Cómo estas?, pensé que habíamos quedado de cenar mañana

El chico ingreso al departamento cuando Sakura le indico y con rostro fatigado y deprimido dijo

- Lo lamento, no podrá ser así, no tengo mucho tiempo por el trabajo, pero tenia que pedirte disculpas personalmente, tendremos toda la semana ocupada

Sakura entristeció realmente y el noto su decepción

- De acuerdo, será otro día – Acepto finalmente ella – Pero entonces tú vas a cocinar para mí

- ¿Yo? – Repuso el extrañado con una gran sonrisa – No es justo siendo que tu eres una gran chef

- Sigo estudiando aun… - Dijo ella en su defensa – Además me agradan los hombres que saben cocinar

Syaoran se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura, acariciando con una mano su rostro, mirándola profundamente

- Entonces tendremos que pasar muchas horas juntos para que me enseñes todo lo que sabes

Sakura se ruborizo, pero de igual modo lo miro igual que el, con el deseo en sus ojos, y fue entonces que el se acerco lentamente finalizando su unión en un beso que ambos deseaban realmente

Ashura miro todo aquello asomándose levemente hacia el recibidor y su ceño se frunció, tenia que actuar rápido

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó escuchando el ruido proveniente de la habitación contigua, y levantándose de la cama fue a asomarse al sitio

- Es tarde… - Dijo Ashura que vestía completamente de traje negro – Vístete o no estaremos a tiempo para inspeccionar la empresa Shinra

Sakura tardo en procesar lo que Ashura había dicho, reaccionando con sorpresa al decir

- Pero hoy Syaoran estará muy ocupado, no podre verlo y seria muy tonto ir e interrumpirlo – Objeto con mas energía de la debida

Ashura la volteo a ver de reojo y suspirando dijo

- Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar aquí, mientras mas rápido veamos como esta la empresa, mas fácilmente sabremos donde buscar nuestro objetivo, ¿queda claro?

- Si maestra – Musito levemente molesta Sakura

- Además a los hombres les encanta que las mujeres les quiten el tiempo para admirarlos y vanagloriarlos, te aseguro que se sentirá alagado porque pensara que no puedes vivir sin el

Ashura se marcho del sitio, no sin antes analizar el rostro de su mejor aprendiz, Sakura lucia deprimida y confusa, no dudaba de que debatiera internamente con su conciencia por lo que hacia, pero pronto todo eso acabaría…

Sakura finalmente termino de arreglarse vistiendo un traje falda, mucho mas coqueto que el de la misma Ashura, ya que su maestra solía vestir de modo sobrio, formal, presentable, pero sin pasarse al lado de lo coqueto o llamativo.

Lo cual le hacia sentir fatal, toda su vida había querido ser tan centrada y conservadora como Ashura, pero aun le faltaba experiencia y sobre todo, el ignorar su conciencia o esas cosas que todavía le llamaban la atención como a las chicas de su edad

No podía mentirse a ella misma porque sabia bien que como toda mujer joven y soñadora, alguna vez había soñado con encontrara al hombre de sus sueños y ser feliz junto a el, y esa misma sensación, pero mejorada, era la que Syaoran Li le hacia sentir

Quería estar cerca de el, día y noche, preocuparse por sus asuntos y que el se preocupara por los de ella, como una pareja normal

Pero… aquello no podía ser, porque él era el enemigo, y por más dulce y bueno que fuera tenía que engañarlo y utilizarlo

Era una basura de mujer, o al menos así se sentía Sakura en relación a esa misión…

Luego de treinta minutos Sakura y Ashura llegaron a su objetivo, el enorme edificio de Shinra corporation, donde trabajaba Syaoran Li

- ¿Recuerdas lo que diremos? – Cuestiono Ashura y Sakura asintió

- Estoy lista maestra

Ambas jóvenes bajaron del vehículo y caminaron hacia la puerta principal, donde pudieron encontrar a muchísima gente en el área

- Syaoran trabaja en uno de los pisos superiores

Ashura asintió y ambas jóvenes llegaron al ascensor, Ashura miro su reloj y dijo

- Es hora…

- ¿Hora de que? – Cuestiono Sakura sin comprender

- Hora de que te enseñe el delicado arte del "negocio", vas a aprender la última lección el día de hoy

Sakura asintió y respondió

- Tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo

Su maestra sonrió con orgullo y una leve y casi imperceptible mueca en su rostro

Dentro de la oficina de Syaoran Li, las cosas se desarrollaban con normalidad, quince minutos antes una estresante junta había terminado y ahora tendría media hora libre mientras llegaban los accionistas de la empresa, lo cual necesitaba para analizar los últimos cambios en la bolsa de valores

Pero alguien toco la puerta y Syaoran invito a pasar a la persona con un simple "adelante"

Una mujer de tacones negros ingreso en el sitio pero Syaoran continuo con lo del papeleo sin siquiera mirar a la joven que ingresaba, estaba seguro de que seria Meiling con los informes que le había pedido, ya que no esperaba a nadie a esas horas

- Señor Li…

El joven finalmente volteo su mirada a la joven que hablaba, y lo que miro… lo dejo estático

Una hermosa chica pelirroja con traje de "policía" y un garrote se acerco a el quitándose el sombrero que agarraba su larga melena y subiendo para quedar en cuclillas sobre el regazo del vicepresidente financiero sin que este diera crédito a lo que la mujer hacia

- Soy un regalo señor Li – Dijo la chica excusándose con una sonrisa sexy – Cortesía de la compañía

Syaoran pensó fugazmente que las prestaciones y servicios habían mejorado mucho con los años, pero la chica ni siquiera dejo pasar un segundo más comenzando a quitarse su indumentaria frente al joven

- Se… señorita, no se que le hallan dicho pero…

Syaoran no pudo decir nada más, la candente mujer se acerco a sus labios besándolo de modo libidinoso y Syaoran por un momento no pudo más que dejarse llevar por sus instintos animales correspondiendo el beso

Pero… sin advertir que la puerta de su oficina se encontraba entre abierta y Sakura estaba frente a ella

Mirando…

La joven se paralizo en seco por lo que pareció una eternidad, que en realidad fueron dos segundos, para reaccionar con rapidez gracias a Ashura y salir del sitio por las escaleras de emergencia que se encontraban cercanas a uno de los costados

Mientras corría Ashura sujetando a Sakura casi a rastras murmuro

- ¿Este es el "maravilloso chico" que tanto te gusta?

Sakura no pudo responder nada, su boca se seco y temía en el fondo que solo pudiera salir de su boca un sollozo, así que reprimió los deseos de llorar

- Luego hablaremos de esto… - Dijo Ashura mirándola de reojo, viendo que no era momento para reprenderla

Ambas chicas salieron del edificio sin ser vistas por alguien que las pudiera reconocer y Sakura se alegro de eso, había sido oportuno que nadie conocido estuviera merodeando por hay y que Syaoran supiera que había ido, no quería que supiera que lo había descubierto en una aventura, ellos no eran nada, nada, absolutamente…

Solo enemigos…

Syaoran suspiro arreglándose la corbata, aquella mujer era osada, sin ningún tapujo había llegado hasta hay para pretender seducirlo, y por tres segundos se había dejado llevar, ya que era una mujer estimulante, pero…

Había recordado a Sofía, y lo mucho que ella significaba para el

Syaoran conocía en carne propia lo que era el engaño amoroso, un dolor impresionante que no deseaba jamás que nadie tuviera, mucho menos, una mujer tan importante en su vida como era Sofía

Por ello, aun con todo a su disposición, con la confianza de que Sofía jamás sabría la verdad, había rechazado el generoso regalo de la compañía, no comprendía quien se había atrevido a hacer aquel obsequio pero se prometió castigarlo

Le habían hecho pasar un muy mal momento, y seria peor cuando se lo dijera a Sofía

Ya en su departamento, aquella noche, Sakura se encerró en su cuarto sin dar signos de vida mayores que el sonido de una copa llenándose de licor

Tomoyo sentía un pesar muy grande por su prima, era su primer amor y su primera desilusión… y todo había sido tan rápido que dudaba que Sakura lo hubiera disfrutado como merecía

Estaba dispuesta a tocar cuando escucho que alguien decía

- No es el momento

Tomoyo miro a Ashura que había dicho aquello con expresión seria, y Tomoyo termino aceptando para retirarse del sitio, aun preocupada por su prima

Por su parte, dentro de la habitación Sakura continúo bebiendo aquella botella de vodka que había traído consigo, sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido aquel día

- Creí… haber sido especial para el, que tontería… - Musito para si misma sentada sobre el piso alfombrado mientras tomaba otro trago y lamia sus heridas en la oscuridad

Al día siguiente podría enfrentar a la cara a su maestra, a Tomoyo y al mundo por lo que había ocurrido, pero en aquel momento, simplemente se había dado el permiso de ser vulnerable

Cinco días después…

Era un cretino… o al menos eso le decía su cerebro

Syaoran pensaba aquello mientras caminaba por un parque cercano al departamento en que vivía, reflexionando sobre los días pasados

No había querido enfrentar a Sofía desde aquel extraño día en que esa mujer pelirroja se había arrojado a el como si fuera una perra en celo, besándolo de aquel modo tratando de hacerlo caer en el juego de seducción que algún lunático le había proporcionado

Pero no había podido más que pensar en Sofía, porque ya lo sabia, lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que la miro en aquella fiesta, que ella, y solo ella seria la mujer que amara

De cualquier modo se sentía muy culpable por haber caído en el juego por tres miserables segundos, pero era humano, ¡tenia necesidades! Y aquella mujer por poco lo violaba

Estaba seguro de que lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque el joven recordó a Sofi, su dulce, hermosa y sincera Sofi, la única mujer en la que podría confiar, y gracias a ello había tenido las fuerzas para echar a esa mujer casi a patadas del edificio

Lo hubiera hecho, pero era un caballero, aun cuando la mujer no fuese una dama, y aunque el mismo en aquel momento se sintiera un patán

Debía decirle lo ocurrido a Sofía, pero temía que pudiera mal interpretarlo, que pensara que el había contratado a aquella mujer por el placer sexual y había pensado de mil maneras las palabras correctas que le dieran a ella la seguridad de que la amaba solamente a ella

La gente de adelante abrió paso para mostrar entre el tumulto a una joven de anteojos que identifico rápidamente

¡Era Sofía!

Sakura por su parte había llorado largas horas la noche en que había visto aquello, primero por tristeza, desilusión y luego por rabia, un dolor muy agudo que raramente no le era desconocido

Sakura ya había probado el sabor amargo de una desilusión, no del tipo amorosa pero si del tipo afectiva por parte de sus padres, quienes preferían a su hermano Touya que a ella

Pero no iba a permitir que un tipo como aquel le rompiera el corazón y su mundo, siendo ella un miembro de la familia Kinomoto, alguien que no conocía limites para sus objetivos, y que por mucho, valía mil veces más que aquel insignificante empleado y además enemigo intimo

- ¡Sofía!

La joven escucho su nombre falso y volteo la mirada para ver a Syaoran Li, de inmediato la joven sonrió

- Me alegra volver a verte – Dijo acercándose a el con una sonrisa fría

- ¡Yo también! – Dijo el de modo nervioso – No te había visto desde… bueno, te he extrañado y necesitaba que supieras que yo…

- Shh… – Dijo ella colocando un dedo sobre sus labios

- Siento absolutamente lo mismo por ti – Dijo ella con una sonrisa enigmática – Solo espero poderte pagar **con creces** lo que me has hecho sentir…

Continuo acercando sus labios a los del joven hasta terminar sellándolos con un beso que a simple vista podría parecer de una persona que lo amaba

Pero en realidad era el comienzo de una dulce venganza, porque en ese mismo instante Sakura convirtió su misión en un asunto personal…

**Continuara…**

Canción utilizada: Koi no Mahou de Koda Kumi

Mil años después del lanzamiento de este fanfic me atrevo a dar la cara y seguir con su publicación XD, aunque no es como si alguien lo hubiera notado, ya que no tengo ni un comentario en este fic 

Esto se pone interesante, Sakura creyendo a Syaoran infiel, Syaoran sin saber quien es en verdad Sakura n___n y mil ideas crueles contra el pobre de Syaoran Li… jijiji

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo ja ne!


End file.
